


bungkus kedua

by kinderorchestra



Series: your height [1]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, your height au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderorchestra/pseuds/kinderorchestra
Summary: yang menceritakan tentang bungkus pertama...
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: your height [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843861
Comments: 64
Kudos: 1005





	bungkus kedua

**Author's Note:**

> karena aku gak suka write.as dan gak mau pake lagi. tolong like tweetnya, kasih kudos di sini, komen juga kalau bisa, okeeeey??? i love you.
> 
> this is my first time ever nulis konten kelon in indonesian. please be kind.
> 
> \- prof.
> 
> for those who come across this fic by chance on ao3, this is the 916th instalment of my soul swap socmed fic on twitter, “[your height.](https://twitter.com/daniucin/status/1223579257118412801)” you can still read this fic without reading the whole thing though. haha

jujur saja, ini semua terasa sangat canggung.

mereka berdua sedang duduk berdua di atas sofa yang ada di ruang tengah jinhyuk. mereka sedang menonton sesuatu dari tv yang ada di sisi lain ruangan dengan lampu yang diredupkan karena mereka ingin lebih fokus dengan film yang sedang mereka lihat.

tapi, pada kenyataannya, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang fokus.

jarak di antara mereka tidak lebih dari satu meter. jinhyuk yang duduk dengan satu tangan yang dia letakkan di atas backrest sofa, tangannya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari punggung wooseok. sementara wooseok duduk dengan kedua kaki di atas sofa, ditekuk dan dipeluknya sendiri, handuk masih menutupi rambutnya yang basah. dan jantung mereka berdebar.

ragu-ragu jinhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah wooseok yang terlihat seperti sedang mencoba fokus menonton. terlihat pantulan cahaya dari tv di matanya yang bulat dan lebar itu. dia terus-terusan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan menekan-nekannya dengan jempolnya.

gerakan yang wooseok buat di bibirnya sendiri membuat jinhyuk teringat pada masa pacaran mereka saat kuliah. setelah ciuman pertama mereka di atas sofa rumah jinhyuk saat jiwa mereka tertukar, kemudian ciuman di kamar jinwoo yang sedikit membuat mereka ketagihan, mereka cukup sering berciuman.

bahkan di satu hari dimana mereka memutuskan untuk menonton bersama di rumah jinhyuk dengan keadaan yang sama seperti ini. tv menyala, lampu ruang tengah di rumah jinhyuk yang dimatikan lebih gelap dari ruangan ini, ibu dan jinwoo yang sedang tidak ada di rumah, mereka berciuman dan melakukan hal yang paling jauh yang bisa jinhyuk lakukan pada tubuh wooseok pada saat itu: meremas pantatnya.

dan situasi yang sekarang ini membuatnya teringat kembali pada saat itu.

saat jinhyuk melamun sambil memperhatikan wooseok, yang diperhatikan pun menoleh ke arahnya. di ruangan yang remang-remang itu, dengan wajahnya yang merona, dia menatap balik jinhyuk yang sedang menatapnya.

ketika mata mereka bertemu, tangan jinhyuk yang ada di backrest sofa beralih ke handuk yang ada di kepala wooseok dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke rambut wooseok yang sedikit berantakkan di bawah handuk, mengusak-usak rambutnya dengan handuk itu, seperti sedang mencoba untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. wooseok hanya diam dan memandanginya.

"rambut lo masih basah," gumam jinhyuk, kemudian dia melanjutkan mengeringkan rambut wooseok dengan kedua tangannya.

karena menghadap wooseok seperti ini, dia juga jadi memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh wooseok. dia mengenakan celana training yang terlalu besar dan panjang di kakinya, sehingga dia harus menggulung ujung celananya sampai ke mata kakinya. kemeja jinhyuk yang dikenakannya pun juga terlalu besar, ujung lengannya juga sama-sama digulung sampai pergelangan tangannya. kerah bajunya pun jadi sedikit jatuh dan memperlihatkan sebagian bahu dan tulang selangkanya.

sampai akhirnya tangan wooseok naik untuk menutupi dadanya dan jinhyuk menyadari napasnya sendiri yang sedikit menderu ketika dia memperhatikan kulit wooseok yang putih. dia pun jadi salah tingkah dan menarik handuk itu dari kepala wooseok. dia melipat handuk itu di atas pangkuannya dan berkata, "udah kering kayaknya. gue taruh dulu di tempat cucian."

tapi tangan wooseok segera meraih tangannya ketika dia hampir berdiri, menahannya untuk tidak bangkit dari tempat duduknya. jinhyuk pun duduk kembali dan menghadap ke arah wooseok dengan ekspresi yang sedikit terkejut. handuk yang sedang dibawanya pun kembali jatuh ke pangkuannya.

wooseok terlihat gugup dan tangannya yang masih menutupi dadanya pun meremas kemeja jinhyuk yang dikenakannya sebentar sebelum diturunkan, membuat kulitnya kembali terekspose, tapi jinhyuk langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai kayu ruang tengahnya.

"maaf, gue refleks nutupin," ucap wooseok lirih. tangannya masih memegangi lengan jinhyuk. dia menjilat bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan, " _i don't mind it._ gue cuma nggak biasa aja dilihatin kayak gitu."

jinhyuk kembali menatap wooseok dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya. dan jinhyuk semakin bingung ketika wooseok menarik tangannya ke dada wooseok dan membantunya meletakkan telapak tangan jinhyuk di dadanya, di atas kemeja yang menutupi tubuhnya, dengan ujung jari tengah dan jari telunjuk jinhyuk yang mendarat di kulit wooseok. jinhyuk dapat melihat tangannya sendiri yang sedikit tersentak ketika ujung-ujung jarinya merasakan kulit wooseok yang halus.

dan jinhyuk semakin terheran-heran ketika wooseok sedikit membantu menggerakkan tangannya naik turun di atas dadanya. dia terlalu fokus dengan tangannya yang sedang berada di atas dada wooseok sampai dia tidak melihat ekspresi wooseok, tetapi telinganya dapat menangkap suara rintihan lirih yang dikeluarkan oleh wooseok.

"gue udah nggak kepikiran dimarahin papa mama. mereka udah bukan pembuat keputusan buat gue sejak tiga tahun yang lalu," jelas wooseok. "gue juga udah lebih dewasa dari waktu kuliah."

kemudian dia berhenti menggerakkan tangan jinhyuk dan meraih kancing teratas baju yang dikenakannya untuk membukanya. dia sedikit menyibakkan kemeja itu untuk dilihat jinhyuk. dan jinhyuk pun hanya bisa menelan ludah melihatnya.

jujur saja, jinhyuk tidak tahan. dia langsung meraih pinggang wooseok dan menariknya mendekat, membuat wooseok sedikit menjerit ketika dia langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di atas tulang selangka wooseok. bahkan mereka belum berciuman, tapi jinhyuk sudah berusaha menggigiti dan menghisap kulit yang ada di tulang selangka dan leher wooseok, menghisap sampai merah. dan wooseok merengek sambil meremas kaus yang dikenakan jinhyuk.

hisapan-hisapan yang jinhyuk lakukan berkurang dan berubah menjadi ciuman-ciuman basah yang naik dari lehernya ke dagunya. kemudian jinhyuk berhenti dan terdiam, matanya terpaku di bibir wooseok yang terlihat sedikit bengkak. mungkin karena tadi digigiti dan ditekan-tekan.

dia memajukan kepalanya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir itu yang kemudian dibalas oleh wooseok. kemudian bibir mereka bertemu lagi, dan lagi. di ruangan dimana suara tv lebih dominan, yang mereka dengar hanyalah suara _click click click_ yang berulang-ulang diciptakan oleh bibir mereka yang bertemu.

wooseok menghela napasnya di antara ciuman-ciuman itu dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher jinhyuk untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. dan jinhyuk pun menuruti.

ciuman mereka menjadi lebih lama, dalam, dan hangat. lidah mereka pun bertemu. tangan jinhyuk dilingkarkan di pinggang wooseok dan perlahan dia mendorong wooseok untuk telentang di atas sofa. dan ketika kepala dan punggung wooseok sudah menyentuh permukaan sofa, jinhyuk melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk menanggalkan kausnya.

di bawahnya, wooseok hanya terdiam sambil mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya dan memperhatikan tubuh jinhyuk dengan wajahnya yang semakin merah.

dari atas, jinhyuk melihat wooseok yang sedang meraup udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya, dadanya naik turun, kemeja jinhyuk yang dikenakannya berantakkan dengan satu kancing terbuka, rambutnya acak-acakan dan wajahnya merona.

setelah melemparkan kausnya ke tengah ruangan, jinhyuk kembali menurunkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka lagi untuk memberikan satu ciuman singkat di bibir wooseok.

tangannya tiba-tiba turun ke celana training yang dikenakan wooseok. dia membelai paha luar wooseok sambil mengecupi bibirnya. hal itu membuat napas wooseok tercekat.

"seok," panggil jinhyuk lembut. bibirnya tepat berada di atas bibir wooseok ketika dia berbicara. "yakin?"

mendengar pertanyaan itu, wooseok menelan ludahnya sebelum mengangguk pelan. satu tangannya menyentuh pipi jinhyuk dan membelai pipinya. mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"yakin," jawab wooseok sebelum menaikkan sedikit kepalanya untuk memberikan satu kecupan di bibir jinhyuk.

"kita udah gak ketemu tiga tahun dan baru ketemu kemarin malam," ujar jinhyuk, tapi tangannya sudah mulai menarik turun celana yang dikenakan wooseok. "lo gak takut gue udah berubah? gak sama kayak yang dulu?"

tangan wooseok turun untuk meraih tangan jinhyuk yang sedang memegangi celananya, kemudian membantunya untuk menanggalkan celana yang terlalu besar itu.

"emangnya lo berubah?" tanya wooseok balik.

jinhyuk terdiam beberapa saat. matanya sudah turun ke kaki wooseok dan tidak bisa lepas dari kulit paha wooseok yang mulai sedikit demi sedikit terekspose.

" _i can't really judge myself_ ," jawab jinhyuk. "tapi kalau menurut gue sih, gue masih sama kayak yang dulu."

akhirnya celana itu sudah lepas dan disingkirkan oleh wooseok. sekarang kaki wooseok benar-benar telanjang, hanya kemeja besar jinhyuk yang dia kenakan itu yang menutupi bagian privat dan sebagian pahanya, dan jinhyuk tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. tangannya pun diletakkannya di lutut wooseok dan membukanya untuk memberi dirinya sendiri tempat untuk duduk.

wooseok sedikit memekik ketika jinhyuk membuka pahanya, tapi kemudian dia bertanya, "masih sama kayak yang dulu?"

"masih bucin wooseok," jelas jinhyuk sambil duduk di antara paha wooseok yang terbuka.

mendengar itu, wooseok melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa. tubuhnya bergetar karena tawanya. setelah selesai tertawa, dia berkata, " _then i have nothing to worry about?_ "

jinhyuk hanya tersenyum dan mulai menciumi bibirnya lagi. tapi kemudian dia teringat bahwa dia tidak memiliki apa-apa yang bisa mereka gunakan sebagai pelumas dan pengaman. dia pun terdiam dan berpikir. apakah wooseok hanya ingin melakukan dry humping? atau mungkin malah hanya berciuman? tapi kenapa dia menurut ketika jinhyuk mulai melucuti celananya?

"um... seok," jinhyuk memanggilnya lagi sambil meletakkan tangannya di paha dalam wooseok dan sedikit merabanya.

"hm?" wooseok menanggapinya.

"gue gak ada lube. gak ada kondom juga," ujarnya.

anehnya, tanggapan wooseok hanyalah sebuah "oh" yang membuat jinhyuk mengangkat satu alisnya heran.

wooseok pun segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan jinhyuk pun mundur untuk memberinya ruang untuk duduk. wooseok menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari sesuatu sambil berkata, "gue tadi udah beli di don quijote. tas gue dimana ya?"

kalau jinhyuk sedang minum atau makan, pasti isi mulutnya sudah menyembur kemana-mana. dia terperanjat dan menatap wooseok dengan mata membelalak.

"gila ya, gue dijebak ternyata," kata jinhyuk.

wooseok hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah tawa kecil sebelum dia menarik kakinya dari kedua sisi badan jinhyuk dan turun ke lantai. dia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah tasnya yang dia letakkan di _coat rack_ yang ada di ujung ruangan yang terhubung dengan lorong depan rumah.

jinhyuk hanya diam memperhatikan wooseok yang hanya mengenakan kemejanya itu sedang membuka dan mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. ketika dia sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari, dia mengeluarkan benda itu dan kembali ke sofa. dan jinhyuk dapat melihat apa yang ada di tangannya dengan jelas, satu pak kondom dan sebotol lube.

tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa jinhyuk sekarang merasa sedikit dibodohi. wooseok yang sudah kembali duduk di sofa yang sama, menengadahkan tangannya dan memperlihatkan apa yang dibelinya tadi di supermarket.

dia menatap jinhyuk dengan matanya yang bulat itu dan bertanya dengan polosnya, "bener ini kan, jinhyuk?"

jinhyuk menatapnya dengan mulut menganga dan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab sambil mengangguk, "iya."

wooseok menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meraih satu tangan jinhyuk, menariknya dan kemudian meletakkan kondom dan lube itu di atas tangannya. jinhyuk hanya dapat menelan ludahnya ketika wooseok berkata, "minta tolong. gue belum pernah."

—

dahi wooseok penuh dengan peluh dan matanya terpejam. sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan rintihan kecil. satu tangan ada di punggung jinhyuk, sesekali mencakarnya, untung saja kuku-kukunya tidak panjang. tangannya yang lain ada di kepala jinhyuk, meremas rambutnya sesekali.

jinhyuk mencium pipinya lembut dan berhenti menggerakkan tangannya yang ada di bagian bawah wooseok dengan tiga jari yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. dia terus-terusan memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti: "sakit?" "mau berhenti?" "lanjutin ya?"

dan untuk setiap pertanyaan, wooseok hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan gelengan, sesekali menjawab dengan: " _i'm okay._ " "lanjutin."

ketika wooseok tidak sengaja menjambak rambut jinhyuk dengan kasar, tubuhnya sedikit melonjak, dan sebuah desahan yang cukup keras keluar dari mulutnya, jinhyuk pun menghentikan dirinya dan bertanya. "seok?"

tanpa menjawab, wooseok hanya merengek dan memindahkan tangannya yang ada di punggung jinhyuk turun dan bergerak ke arah bawah tubuhnya sendiri. tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan jinhyuk dan memajumundurkan tangan jinhyuk beberapa kali sambil berkata, "yang tadi."

di situ lah jinhyuk menyadari maksud wooseok. yang tadinya dia hanya menuruti wooseok, sekarang dia menggerakkan tangannya sendiri, beberapa kali menusuk bagian yang membuat wooseok membusurkan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat.

jinhyuk mulai menciumi lagi wajah dan leher wooseok.

"ngh- ng- ah! jin- jinhyuk..." panggil wooseok. "mau jinhyuk," rengeknya.

mendengar itu membuat jinhyuk tertawa, tapi dia tetap tidak menghentikan gerakan tangannya. untuk beberapa saat, wooseok hanya bisa memanggil-manggil nama jinhyuk dan ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri untuk bertemu dengan jari-jari jinhyuk.

dan setelah beberapa kali, jinhyuk akhirnya melepaskan wooseok. dia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan bangkit dari posisinya. tubuh wooseok yang tadinya membusur, kini kembali terhempas di atas sofa itu, napasnya tersenggal-senggal, tubuhnya terasa kosong.

sementara jinhyuk meraih celananya sendiri, menurunkan _zipper_ dan membuka pengaitnya. kemudian dia pun bernapas lega ketika dia menurunkan celananya sedikit. sepertinya dia sedikit tersiksa karena harus menahan diri untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dan dia lupa tidak membuka celananya sejak awal.

ketika wooseok mengintip celana jinhyuk yang sudah sedikit diturunkan, dia hanya menjilat bibirnya sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik jinhyuk.

jinhyuk pun meraih kotak kondom dan botol lube yang sejak awal diletakkan di bawah sofa dan membuka tutupnya. dia mengambil satu bungkus kondom dari dalam kotaknya dan membuka bungkusan itu, kemudian dengan buru-buru dia memasangkan kondom itu. wooseok menelan ludahnya sambil memperhatikan jinhyuk.

setelah memasangkan pengaman itu, kemudian jinhyuk menengadahkan tangannya untuk menuangkan cairan lube lagi ke tangannya, tapi kedua tangan wooseok muncul di area pandangannya dan meraih tangannya untuk menghentikannya. jinhyuk yang bingung pun langsung menatap wooseok dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, wooseok berkata, "lo udah. gue aja."

dan jinhyuk pasrah saja ketika wooseok merebut botol itu dari tangannya. dia memperhatikan wooseok yang membuka tutup botolnya dan menuangkan cairan itu ke tangannya. jinhyuk menelan ludah. bayangan tangan wooseok yang menyentuh dirinya membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

ketika wooseok sudah merasa bahwa cairan itu cukup, dia menutup kembali botol itu dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah sofa. tangannya yang sudah dilumuri lube itu dia kepal-kepalkan untuk meratakan cairannya di telapak tangannya.

kemudian, dengan wajah yang sangat merah, dia meraih celana jinhyuk dan menariknya agak turun lagi. dia menggenggam milik jinhyuk yang sudah dipasang pengaman, sementara tangannya yang lain berpegangan pada lengan jinhyuk. begitu tangan wooseok menyentuhnya dan meremasnya, jinhyuk langsung mendesah dan memeluk wooseok.

wooseok menggerakkan tangannya dan jinhyuk terus-terusan menciumi wajah wooseok, sementara mata wooseok fokus ke tangannya sendiri.

setelah beberapa saat, wooseok pun kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa itu dan menarik jinhyuk bersamanya. jinhyuk menurutinya dan merangkak di atas wooseok. satu tangan di sisi wooseok untuk menahan tubuhnya sendiri, tangan yang lainnya meraih paha dalam wooseok dan mendorongnya agar kakinya terbuka lebih lebar.

tangan wooseok yang melingkari lehernya dan menariknya untuk sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan basah. dan saat mereka berciuman, wooseok menuntun jinhyuk semakin mendekat hingga ujungnya bersentuhan dengan wooseok, sebelum membantunya masuk.

wooseok langsung melepas ciuman dan mendesah hebat ketika ujung jinhyuk mulai memasukinya. jinhyuk yang takut kalau dia menyakiti wooseok hampir saja bergerak menjauh, tapi tangan wooseok masih menggenggamnya.

melihat reaksi tersebut, jinhyuk memanggilnya sambil membelai pipinya, "wooseok?"

tapi wooseok tidak menjawab, dia hanya memejamkan matanya dan tetap membantu jinhyuk untuk masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuhnya, mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya. air mata pun tanpa sadar keluar dan jinhyuk segera mengusapnya.

jinhyuk masuk perlahan hingga dia tertanam seutuhnya di tubuh wooseok. dan wooseok mendesah ketika titik itu langsung tersentuh, tapi rasa sakit juga masih terasa. jinhyuk berhenti untuk membiarkan wooseok menyesuaikan dirinya dengan ukuran jinhyuk yang jelas-jelas beda dengan tiga jarinya.

dalam posisi seperti ini, napas jinhyuk terengah-engah. dia memperhatikan bagian mereka yang menjadi satu, kemudian menurunkan badannya lagi untuk menciumi bibir wooseok. wooseok yang menutup kedua matanya pun akhirnya membuka mata dan menatap jinhyuk.

"jinhyuk... kalau mau, gerak aj- aja," ucap wooseok lirih, napasnya tercekat.

menggelengkan kepala, jinhyuk mencium keningnya dan berkata, "nunggu elo."

tangan jinhyuk meraih ujung kemejanya yang masih dikenakan wooseok dan menyibakkannya ke atas, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di pinggang wooseok sebelum turun ke pantatnya dan sedikit memberikan remasan di sana.

wooseok mengambil napas dan menelan ludah. "gue gak apa-apa," ucapnya lirih.

kemudian dia mulai menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya sendiri untuk membuat jinhyuk keluar dan masuk di dalam tubuhnya. dia mendesah-desah, menggoda jinhyuk, mencoba membuat jinhyuk untuk ikut bergerak.

kedua tangan jinhyuk langsung meraih pinggulnya dan sedikit mengangkatnya sebelum keluar dengan perlahan-lahan, sebelum menghujamkan dirinya lagi masuk

"ah!" pekik wooseok ketika jinhyuk langsung menabrak titik itu.

lagi. dan lagi.

hingga mereka lupa akan segalanya dan yang ada di kepala mereka hanyalah memuaskan satu sama lain. bergerak untuk saling bertemu.

wooseok melingkarkan tangannya ke leher jinhyuk dan menariknya mendekat, mendaratkan ciuman di bibir jinhyuk yang langsung membalasnya. tangan jinhyuk yang tadinya memegangi pinggul wooseok pun sekarang memeluk pinggangnya erat, hingga milik wooseok menyentuh dan bergesekan dengan perutnya, memberinya stimulasi yang membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan.

desahan wooseok pun tertahan. kalau jinhyuk melepaskan ciumannya, pasti dia berteriak-teriak. dan benar saja, ketika jinhyuk melepaskan ciuman mereka, desahannya sangat keras dan membuat dirinya sendiri malu, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya.

sementara itu, jinhyuk mendesis sambil bergerak lebih kencang. lama kelamaan hanya ingin memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

tubuh wooseok kembali membusur. pelukannya di tubuh jinhyuk sangat erat. dia dapat merasakan bibir jinhyuk yang menciumi lehernya yang basah karena keringat.

setelah beberapa saat, jinhyuk pun mundur dan melepaskan dirinya. wooseok langsung membuka matanya dan memandangi jinhyuk dengan wajah bingung dan dahi yang mengernyit. jinhyuk terduduk di atas sofa dan meraih kedua tangan wooseok untuk menariknya bangkit dari posisi telentangnya.

ketika wooseok sudah dalam posisi duduk, jinhyuk menariknya lebih dekat lagi dan membuatnya duduk di atas pinggul jinhyuk. wooseok hanya menurut dan menyamankan posisinya. satu tangannya diletakkan di atas perut jinhyuk dan yang lainnya meraih milik jinhyuk lagi untuk dimasukkan lagi.

ketika jinhyuk sudah berada di dalamnya kembali, wooseok mulai menaikturunkan badannya dan kembali mendesah tanpa menahannya. jinhyuk yang ada di bawahnya pun membantunya dengan memegangi pinggangnya dengan kedua tangan.

di posisi ini, kemeja jinhyuk yang dikenakan wooseok turun dari salah satu bahunya, rambutnya yang lembut memantul-mantul, kepalanya menengadah dan jinhyuk dapat melihat kulitnya yang dibasahi keringat, air liur pun terlihat menetes ke dagunya dan turun ke lehernya. hal itu membuat jinhyuk ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"jinhyuk!" pekik wooseok tiba-tiba. dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan kata-katanya dan hanya bisa mendesah di setiap pertemuan mereka. air matanya keluar lagi, tapi kali ini karena nikmat. dan wooseok hanya dapat mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan, "dalem..."

beberapa saat kemudian, wooseok mengeluarkan desahan terakhirnya, rasa nikmat itu sudah sampai di ujung kepalanya, dan ketika dia keluar di atas perut jinhyuk, rasanya seperti melepaskan ratusan kupu-kupu yang sejak tadi berputar-putar di dalam perutnya.

namun, setelah dia keluar, jinhyuk masih belum puas. tubuhnya masih digerakkan naik turun oleh jinhyuk. ketika dia sudah benar-benar melemas, jinhyuk kembali bangkit dan merebahkan tubuh wooseok di atas sofa, kemudian dia mulai bergerak di atas tubuh wooseok dengan cepat untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

wooseok kembali membuka kedua matanya dan melihat ke arah bawah, melihat bagaimana jinhyuk bergerak dengan liar untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri menggunakan tubuhnya. dia menggigit bibirnya dan merengek sambil berpegangan pada kedua lengan jinhyuk, menunggunya untuk menyelesaikan dirinya.

dengan tusukan terakhir yang keras dan membuat wooseok memekik, jinhyuk melepaskan dirinya di dalam kondom. kemudian sedikit menggerakkan diri di dalam wooseok beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa nikmatnya.

setelah itu, jinhyuk segera mengeluarkan miliknya dan melepaskan kondomnya, mengikat ujungnya dan membuangnya sembarangan. dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk peduli terhadap kebersihan rumahnya.

dia menghembuskan napas lega dan memeluk wooseok sambil menciumi wajahnya. kemudian ciumannya berhenti di bibir wooseok, sedikit melumatnya dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil di bibirnya. dia membalikkan badan mereka, menarik wooseok, dia rebahan di sofa dan membiarkan wooseok beristirahat di atasnya.

wooseok terlihat sedikit bingung sambil menatapnya dengan wajah merahnya, kemudian dia bertanya, "jinhyuk nggak lagi?"

jinhyuk menatapnya dengan satu alis yang terangkat. "anak baru kuat langsung _second round_?" tanyanya.

wooseok hanya terdiam dan memajukan bibir bawahnya sebelum mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas dada jinhyuk. dia merasakan tangan jinhyuk yang turun ke pinggulnya dan tangan yang lainnya membelai rembutnya. dia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum, mulai mencoba untuk tidur.

tanpa dia ketahui bahwa dia akan dibangunkan oleh jinhyuk dengan kecupan-kecupan di dahinya dan remasan-remasan di tubuhnya setengah jam kemudian untuk menggunakan bungkus kedua kondom.

**Author's Note:**

> aku sempat menjanjikan readers kalau thread starter your height ada seribu retweet, aku bakal ngonten kelon dalam bahasa indonesia. jadi, ini ya.


End file.
